Portable electronic devices for media playback are becoming ever more popular. For example, a very popular portable media player is the line of iPod® media players from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. In addition to media playback, the iPod® media players also provide non-media-playback capabilities, including game playing capabilities.